The Doctor Returns
by coolhacker1025
Summary: "One day, I shall come back" The first doctor said these words, but never came back. What happens when he does? Just something that I came up with. No pairings. ONESHOT now updated with a number of OMAKEs in Chapter 2
1. The Doctor Returns

The Doctor's Granddaughter

"_During all the years I've been taking care of you, you in return have been taking care of me. You are still my grandchild and always will be. But now, you're a woman too. I want you to belong somewhere, to have roots of your own. With David you will be able to find those roots and live normally like any woman should do. Believe me, my dear, your future lies with David and not with a silly old buffer like me. One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, Susan. Goodbye, my dear."_—The First Doctor, _The Dalek Invasion of Earth_

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Clara as the TARDIS landed.

"We're on Earth," replied the Twelfth Doctor. "Earth, circa 2274. The Daleks invaded a century ago, and I want to make sure that human history is back to normal."

"Is there another reason?"

"Remember how I said that I brought my granddaughter to the festival on Akhaten?" he asked. Clara nodded. "I left my granddaughter here a century ago so that she could have a life of her own with one of the locals here, a man by the name of David. After all these years, I've finally found her."

"How?"

"Easy, my dear," responded the Time Lord. "I simply scan for non-human DNA, and there it is, approximately 5 kilometres from our current position, about 50 metres up. She must be in a building."

"Why didn't you just scan for two hearts?" asked Clara. "I mean, she is your granddaughter."

"People from Gallifrey, that is to say Gallifreyans, are born with only one heart. The second only comes after the first, or sometimes second, regeneration."

"Are we gonna walk?" the Impossible Girl asked.

"Do you still have your motorbike?" countered The Doctor.

\\/

"Ms Foreman, there's a man here to see you," said a nurse to an old woman in a hospital bed. "He said something about being The Doctor."

"Go away, Nurse Chapel. No more Doctors!" the woman shouted.

A man walked into the room past the nurse. "The nurse didn't say '_A _Doctor,' she said, '_The _Doctor' and that's me. The definite article, if you please."

"Grandfather?" asked the frail woman. "Is that really you?"

"I told you that I'd be back, one day," said The Doctor. "You're time-line was in flux so badly that the TARDIS couldn't lock on to you until now."

"Which one are you? Three, four?"

"Don't you remember?" asked The Doctor. "You've met them before, and they didn't look like this. No, the Time Lords owed me a favour, and here I am: Number 13."

"He still calls himself the 12th Doctor, though, due to a little mishap with the Time War," butted in Clara.

"You helped to steal the TARDIS," exclaimed the old woman in her frail voice. "You told Grandfather which TARDIS to steal."

"Another me, perhaps." said Clara. "I was born to save The Doctor, and I sent myself along his time stream to help him out."

"My time is running out, Grandfather," said Susan.

"Not necessarily," stated The Doctor, pulling out the TARDIS key. He held it for a minute, and suddenly, there was a whooshing sound, and the TARDIS materialised around them.

"You've redecorated," stated Susan. "I don't like it. I preferred it the old way: white with the round things. What happened to all the round things, _Doctor?_"

There was a glow of yellow energy from the Time Rotor.

"What's happening?" asked Clara as the yellow glow seemed to surround Susan.

"She's not been around long, has she?" Susan asked as she collapsed to the ground.

"It's just she's never seen a proper one before, and you're doing things the old fashioned way."

"I'm regenerating, Clara. Now you take good care of The Doctor, got it?" stated Susan. The glow surrounded her, and she started to scream. Her face and other features started to change. After a minute, a new girl was standing in place of the old woman. She was about 1.7 metres tall, had green eyes, ginger-coloured hair, and a very nice body.

"Legs, I've still got legs. Hands, hair, eyes. Oh, I'm ginger!" she said.

"Don't rub it in," muttered The Doctor.

"That's a new voice, too!" she exclaimed.

"CONTACT!" said The Doctor and his Granddaughter as they ran at each other, hitting their heads together.

"I look like one of your old companions," she said. "Well, not a companion but someone you helped out. Does Wibbely-Wobbely, Timey-Wimey ring a bell?"

"What did you just do?" asked Clara. "Why couldn't she regenerate before?"

"We're Time Lords. We simply downloaded each others memories, to use the 21st century term." answered The Doctor.

"A Time Lord needs some help to start the first couple of regenerations," responded Susan. "As the TARDIS was gallivanting around the galaxy for, what 2000 years?, then I couldn't regenerate. Now, Doctor, when can we go home?"

"I'm sorry, Susan. I'm so so sorry," replied The Doctor. "Gallifrey is gone. Me, me and me put it into another dimension, like one of those stasis cubes. It was the only way to save the universe from the Time War, and by extension, the Daleks."

"You've met up with other versions of you?" asked Susan.

"You came with me once," he replied. "I've met myself so many times. One time, it was for the funeral of one of my later Companions, a Brigadier in UNIT. Most of the time, there was an enemy that was just too hard for one of me to defeat. Lets see, there was Omega, the Lord President, a big group of enemies that included the Sontarans, myself (I forgot to put the shields up), and last but not least, the Zygons, in association with the Daleks and the Time War."

"The Time War?" asked Susan, and The Doctor explained, as he pulled the lever to take off and fly off into the galaxy.

A/N: Susan's regeneration is a combination of the old and the new styles, she regenerates into a form similar to Sally Sparrow. I chose that form as an in-joke to _Inspector Spacetime, _as the actress, a Carey Mulligan, supposedly played one of the 'Associates' (the IS word for 'Companion')

The multi-Doctor stories mentioned:

Omega: _The Three Doctors_

Lord President: _The Five Doctors_

Sontarans, et al.: _The Two Doctors_

Shields: _Time Crash_

Zygons, et al. _Day of the Doctor_


	2. OMAKEs

OMAKE (an extra scene)

"Doctor, are you sure that the TARDIS is all right?" asked Clara.

"Yes, of course," replied The Doctor. "Why do you ask?"

"The ride's a lot smoother than usual." stated Clara. "It's usually like, we fall everywhere as the TARDIS veers off course and lands somewhere."

"That's because there are now _two _Time Lords aboard, Clara," replied The Doctor in a tone that a person would use to explain a concept to a kindergartener. Of course, The Doctor often used that same tone when explaining things to his companions: after all, they were only Human.

OMAKE 2:

"These clothes just won't do," said Susan, right after her Grandfather had taken the TARDIS into the Vortex. "These are old woman's clothes." She turned to the Doctor. "Grandfather, where's the Wardrobe Room, again?"

"First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left," responded the Doctor.

Susan left for a couple of minutes, and returned in a familiar set of clothing: a pink version of the coat worn by the fourth incarnation, along with a rather long red and white scarf. She also had a white scarf hanging from her shoulder.

"Which do you think?" she asked before tossing away the red scarf.

"You look like Romana," stated the Doctor.

"Who's she?" asked Susan.

"A former Time Lord companion of mine, who later became Lord President of Gallifrey. She was very taken by the much older me—I was in my Fourth Incarnation at the time. That was the one with that scarf. I can't believe that I wore that thing." replied the Doctor.

OMAKE 3:

Just then the TARDIS emitted a beeping noise.

"This is interesting," said the Doctor. "She's taking us to a planet a couple light years out of the Messaline system."

A minute later, the TARDIS landed near a cantina.

"According to scans, there is someone with two hearts in the bar," said the Doctor.

The three walked into the bar, and the Doctor saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Dad," said a blond-haired woman with blue eyes. Even after a couple regenerations, the Doctor could still tell who she was.

"Jenny?" he asked.

"She called you 'Dad?' " asked Susan at the same time.

"Jenny, meet your niece Susan. Susan, meet your Aunt Jenny," introduced the Doctor.

"What? What?! What?!" asked Susan in a very good imitation of one of the Doctor's catchphrases from a previous incarnation.

"Technically, she's a clone, taken from a forcibly taken sample of my DNA," said the Doctor to Susan. He turned to Jenny. "But you died, on Messaline, I saw the body myself."

"You forgot one thing, Dad," said Jenny.

"What?"

"I've got you for a dad. I don't know whether it was the Source or Regeneration energy, but moments after you left, I revived, and took off in a stolen shuttle. That seems to run in the family, doesn't it?"

OMAKE 4:

"Doctor, are you sure the TARDIS is OK?" asked Clara. "The ride's a bit smoother than usual. It's usually like, we fall everywhere as the TARDIS veers off course and lands somewhere."

"That's because there are now _three_Time Lords aboard, Clara," replied The Doctor in a tone that a person would use to explain a concept to a kindergartener. Of course, The Doctor often used that same tone when explaining things to his companions: after all, they were only Human.

OMAKE 5: _Set any time after _The End of Time, Part II _for Jack, Chapter 1_ _for the Doctor_

Jack was in the Torchwood building when he heard the sound. It was a sound he was very familiar with. He took off running.

"Jack, where are you going?"

"It's here," Jack responded. "The TARDIS is back. I've got to go find Him. Bye!"

When he got to the TARDIS, which had just landed, an unfamiliar set of people were standing outside of it. Three gorgeous ladies, and a man that Jack had never seen before. Jack noticed the look of revulsion on the Doctor's face, and of two of the ladies' and knew exactly who this man must be.

"Doctor," he said evenly.

"Captain Jack," said the Doctor. "You're still looking good."

"I do my best," responded Jack. "How long has it been for you since Alonso in the bar?"

"A millennium, give or take, and two faces," said the Doctor.

"Hello, ladies," said Jack.

"Captain," said the Doctor warningly. It was a tone that Jack knew from Before.

"I was just saying hello," complained Jack.

"For you, that's flirting," responded the Doctor. "In any case, they are off limits to you. This is Susan, my granddaughter. This is Jenny, my daughter. And this is the Impossible Girl, Clara Oswald, although she has also used Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin Oswald."

"Impossible Girl?" asked Jack with interest.

"I kept meeting her in various times and places, and she would die, usually doing something to save me. And she would always say, _Run, you clever boy, and remember_. It turns out that the one that lived the longest, the one here, is the original, and she just jumped into my time-stream at my supposed tomb at Trenzalore."

"Trenzalore?" asked Jack, confused. "I've heard that name before, and in connection with you. The fall of the Eleventh."

"And here I am."

"How do you have a daughter and a granddaughter?" asked Jack.

"I think that _you_ of all people would know how that works," said the Doctor. "I might not _be _human, but the externals are all the same. In any case, my other daughter had Susan, and Susan ran away with me. Then, I left here on Earth of the future. Jenny is actually a clone version of me from the Messaline system."

\\/

"Doctor?" asked Clara. "Why do you look at Jack like that? It's almost as if he's a Dalek!"

"To me, to any Time Lord, he is almost as bad." stated the Doctor. "Jack is a fixed point in time. Meaning that until he is not a fixed point in time, he cannot die. For me and the TARDIS, that's almost as bad."


End file.
